


December Day 16

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sam Winchester/Reader





	December Day 16

You were a librarian in Lebanon, Kansas. One day over two years ago a tall, long-haired man walked into your library to do some research and changed your life. That man was Sam Winchester.

The first time he came in he barely looked at you until he got up to leave. He was so focused on what he was reading that he didn’t even look up to respond to your question on if he needed help with anything. Most people might find it rude, but you thought it was adorable how engrossed in the book he was. After he put the book up and started to leave he gave you a long look and smiled. It gave you chills.

He came in every day that week and flirted with you. It was endearing because he kept using literary pickup lines. Finally on that Friday he asked you out with a “Why don’t we Middlemarch right out of here and go get dinner?” 

Sitting there thinking about him made you miss him. You wanted him home for Christmas. The monsters need to go on holiday so you can have your Moose back.

You didn’t have much longer to think about him because the library got unusually busy. You had a whole line of people wanting to check out books. It was almost closing time so you tried to hurry.

You got to the last person in line and started smiling so hard your face hurt. “Sammy”, you breathed out.

“Miss me, y/n?”

“Hell yes.” You got up and rushed around the desk to hug and kiss him.

“Let’s go home. I need you to help me find my Christmas cheer.” He winked at you.

You’re reply was, “Charles Dickens might have given you Great Expectations, but I can meet them.” You both busted out laughing. 

You locked up the library in a hurry as you left. You are so happy that you got your Sammy back for Christmas. 

When you got back to the bunker there were candles and flowers everywhere and Dean was nowhere in sight. You turned around to look at Sam and he was on one knee. 

“Y/n, I love you. I love that you love books. You are so beautiful and you don’t even care that I do what I do for a living. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. Why would you Mary Shelley when you could marry me?”

“Oh my gosh, Sam. You are such a nerd. Of course I’ll marry you! I love you, you dork. This is the best Christmas present ever.”

He put the ring on your finger and then picked you up bridal style to carry you to bed you both share. Tonight definitely won’t be a “Silent Night”.


End file.
